A Day in the Life of Dan and Phil : Zombie Apocalypse Edition
by Latte22
Summary: They just wanted to film a day in their lives, but instead they had to fight for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT:**_ Hey Guys! So this is a Zombie Apocalypse AU, where Dan and Phil were going to film a day in the life video, but instead they had to fight for their lives. This is only a friendship because I'm not good at "romantic" stories, therefore, this will not be shipping Phan. By the way, the POV is from someone who is watching the video after it was posted somewhere years later. This is my first youtube fanfic and chapters will be short. I will try to update as often as possible.

* * *

"Hey guys! I just woke up so, woah… my hair looks horrible. Anyways, let's go wake up Dan." Phil grins into the camera and hold up the Edward Cullen Mask. "This is gonna be fun." Phil gets up and walks into Dan's room. Putting on the mask, he sets the camera down so the viewers could see the sleeping face of danisnotonfire. Creeping into shot, Phil put a finger to his lips the turned and poked Dan in the neck.

"Ahhh!" Dan shot bolt upright and after seeing Phil in the mask, promptly fell off the bed. "Phil!" Dan's head popped up from behind the bed. " I hate you! Wait, are you filming this? PHIL!"

Between laughs, Phil managed to say, " Today's the day we're filming everything remember?" After calming down, Phil realized that Dan was glaring at him murderously. "What?"

"You just made me fall off the *beep* bed! That's what!"

"DAN! My channel is rated PG!"

" * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* "

"Those are all going to be bleeped out."

" * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* "


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sits in his "browsing position" scrolling through tumblr (obviously). Phil starts zooming in and out on Dan's face. He suddenly stops. "Dan? Dan. DAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"You might wanna come look at this."

"Why? That would mean getting up and walking over there. Walking is exercise."

"Daniel James Howell."

"Fine, but there was no need for the middle name." Dan stands up and walks over, stopping halfway there to take a break. He then sits on the chair next to Phil and stares at the screen. "What?"

"Look at this."

Dan begins to read the page, and his eyes widen, " *beep* " and he once again falls off his chair.

"What do we do?"

"It's the *beep* zombie apocalypse Phil! I have no idea."

Phil gets up, bringing the camera with him. Getting out a bowl and milk, he started to make himself some cereal. Turning to the camera he said, ¨Cereal is therapeutic," but before he could pour his shreddies, a blur flew into the room and smacked the box out of Phil's hands. "What was that for?"

"It's the zombie apocalypse Phil, we need to save our resources." Dan responded, clearly frustrated with Phil's actions.

"That is not a good enough excuse! Who cares if we are all going to die? I NEED my shreddies!"

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

I am American so if I get stuff wrong in future chapters (or this one...) sorry.

* * *

"Well Phil, we should probably prepare to fight some zombies."

"You know what this calls for!"

"No"

"A training montage!"

"Ugh."

Phil waved his hands dramatically and turned to Dan, "You better edit in an explosion there."

"No. You are unworthy. This is how you do it. Watch and learn." Dan waves his hands and an explosion appears on the screen."

"NOT FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Stop being so dramatic Dan. Anyways, TRAINING MONTAGE!"

A montage of Dan and Phil putting on "armor" and attempting to do karate plays on the screen, then it fades back to Dan and Phil who are now in new outfits.

"Awesomeness achieved." Dan stated holding up a shotgun.

"Now what?"

"Uh….. Tumblr?"

"Dan!"

"Fine. We should try to get as many resources as possible."

"To Tesco?"

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

"TESCO I AM IN YOU!"

"Seriously dan?"

"So Phil, did you read any more information about our situation?"

"Yeah, it is currently in America, so we should be safe for now. That's why Tesco isn't too crowded."

"Good good. Anything else?"

"Well… many people think that wifi all around the world s going to go out soon…"

"WHAT?!"

"Dan, calm down! People are staring..."

"BUT I HAVEN'T CHECKED TUMBLR YET!"

"We'll do it when we get home. What do we need?"

"Fine… we need anything that can be used as a weapon, and A LOT of bottled water and non perishable food."

"Is cereal a non perishable food?"

"Yes Phil, You can go get three boxes of shreddies. ONLY three boxes." Phil runs down an isle almost jumping from excitement. In the corner of the screen, Dan facepalms then walks after Phil.

There is a jump cut, and Dan is in line waiting to checkout.

"So this idiot-" Dan started, "in an attempt to sneak a few more boxes of cereal into the cart, knocked over an entire display, of pencils."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Phil yelled from where he was standing outside.

"Yeah… he is not allowed back in the store…"

"DDDDDAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! HUUUURY UUUUPPP!"

"Shut up Phil."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE ZOMBIES?!"

"Phil they are still in America."  
"About that…."

"PHIL!"

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't know about it. You just don't use you twitter enough."

"And you do?"

"DDDDDAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

"FINE!"

"Yay!" Phil does a little happy dance and Dan shakes his head.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

HI! So this is a quick authors note. I just wanted to tell you to never hesitate to write a review or PM me about ideas for the future of this story or to give me tips on becoming a better writer. I'm having fun with this story but I'm getting a little bit of writer's block. Anyway, see you in the next update!

-Latte 3


	6. Chapter 5

There is a jump cut and there suddenly pitch black darkness on the screen. Dan's face shows up, illuminated by the light on his phone that he has held up behind the camera.

"Okay, so we just got back to our apartment about an hour ago." Dan whispers to the camera. "About a half an hour after that the disease hit London. This is seriously fast and deadly. Phil is trapped in his bedroom, and I am currently crammed into a closet. Due to my extreme tallness and all the random stuff shoved in here, it's a tight fit. Zombies broke into the apartment a few minutes ago. I have no idea if Phil is okay. I'm starting to freak out. If I don't get out of this, I hope someone finds this camera and can know what happened to Dan and Phil. Hopefully we will be able to upload this ourselves… but if not, you know what? I'm not gonna even think about that. I'm gonna shut off the camera now, who knows, Phil might have gotten the camera out in his room. I need to get to Phil. Bye." The screen goes completely black. Suddenly, it's showing Phil's face as he's huddled in his duvet.

"Hey guys, so there are zombies in the apartment and I have no idea where Dan is. When the door broke down, he shoved me in my room and yelled at me to lock the door. For all I know he's dead, but I don't want to think about that." Suddenly there are gunshots in the background and you hear yelling. "Dan? DAN! He's fighting them!" A high pitched scream reverberates through the flat. "DAN! No…. no." Silence. Then suddenly there is banging at the door like someone is trying to get in. "They are here. They know where I am. Where is Dan? Is Dan okay? If this is my last video….." Suddenly the door flies off it's hinges.


	7. Chapter 6

Dan bursts into the room, breathing heavy and with a murderous look on his face.

"DAN YOU'RE ALIVE!" Phil ran and hugged Dan with all his might. Phil heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ow"

"Oh. Sorry Dan. WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Dan's arm was at a weird angle and was hanging limply at his side.

"I kinda…. I mighta….. I broke it by accident…"

"Dan…."

"I'm fine Phil. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Stop being so cheesy Phil."

"Shut up. So... let's get your arm fixed up!"

"Oh yeah. That's probably a good idea…" Dan shut the door and locked it behind him in case any more zombies got into the flat.

* * *

As Dan recovered in Phil's room, Phil took stock of their supplies, realizing that they might have to evacuate the flat soon. As he worked he talked to the camera. "Dan seems to be okay. We put his arm in a makeshift sling. Hopefully it heals up soon… I don't think I'll be able to fend off zombies by myself. We don't even have many weapons. All we have is Dan's shotgun and the kitchen knives. Wait you are probably wondering why Dan has a shotgun… he got it when he first moved in. Wow, that seems like forever ago."

"Phil!"

"What?"

"PHIL!"

At that, Phil rushed out of the kitchen and into his room, where he found Dan looking out the window fearfully.

"What?"

"Phil, the building next to us is on fire."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah. I'm such a nice person. Leaving you with a cliffhanger than not uploading for over two weeks. (don't kill me). Sorry. I was sick for the past week (yay!) and I still feel pretty horrid. Also, my computer wasn't working cause I cracked the screen. Fun times! Anyway, keep sending me more ideas! They are very useful and I really need to figure out what I'm going to do with this plotline… ANYWAY! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

"WHAT!?"

"Phil! Calm down. Grab everything important to you and all the things we need to survive. I don't think the flat is going to be standing for much longer."

"Ok."

Phil rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing the items he had previously been sorting. From there, he ran into his room and grabbed the first bag he could find, and stuffed all the food into it. Grabbing a bunch of random clothes and shoving them into the bag, he returned to the kitchen and got out a bunch of knives. He figured they would be useful later. He met Dan in the lounge, both of them out of breath from rushing around the house like maniacs.

"Did you get everything?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, you?"  
"Yes, now quick, let's get out of here!" Dan started out the door and the ran down stairs. Panting heavily, they made it outside into the cold london air.

"You okay Dan?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy that I'm not on fire…. Pun not intended." Looking at each other, they laughed, happy to be alive. With one last look at the apartment, Dan and Phil turned and walked down the barren streets of what once was London, their destination unknown.


End file.
